If We Were A Movie
by Gotham's Forgotten Crimfighter
Summary: If we were a movie, You'd be the right guy, And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with, In the end we'd be laughing, Watching the sunset,Fade to black, Show the names, Play that happy songOneshot CharlieJulie. Please R&R Rated K.


**A/N: Just a one-shot. Hope you enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks. The lyrics belong to Disney Channel and Miley Cyrus. Credit for the ring tone lyrics goes to the All American Rejects and Weird Al._

_If We Were A Movie_

_Uh oh_

_There you go again talking cinematic_

_Yeah you!_

_You're charming, got everybody star struck._

_I know_

_How you always seem to go_

_For the obvious instead of me_

_But get a ticket and you'll see_

Julie Gaffney let out a sigh as she penned away at her homework. Her relationship had just gone down the tubes. That is if you would even call it a relationship. Did a kiss on the cheek after a hockey game, a dinner date the next evening, followed by a mutual decision to stay friends count as full-blown holding hands in the hallway, making out during the boring parts of movies, and sharing the details with your girlfriends the next day kind of relationship?

Julie didn't think so.

There was however, one guy who she had her eye on for quite sometime. And it wasn't Scot "Scooter" Vanderbilt. No, it was somebody who had been in Julie's life for a while now. Someone who'd always been there, but there never been what some would call "chemistry".

Charlie Conway.

_(Yeah)_

_Yeah, yeah_

_When you call me_

_I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh sure!_

_Wanna see me_

_And tell me all about her_

_La la_

_I'll be acting through my tears_

_Guess you'll never know_

_That I should win_

_An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_" Julie's cell phone sent her bolting from her day dream.

She looked at the screen. It was flashing about thirty different colors at once. _Charlie calling_, the fluorescent screen read.

Julie flipped open the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Jules," Charlie Conway's ecstatic voice said on the other end.

"You sound overly happy for a Monday afternoon."

"But indeed my dear Cat Lady, I am."

"Okay, now you're just on something there Conway," Julie said with a chuckle, "I don't think you've ever called me 'my dear' as long as I've known you."

"This will be a one-time thing Jules," Charlie said, sighing. "I'm in a very good mood to be telling you this."

From her seat at her desk, Julie raised an eyebrow, "And what was it, may I ask, that put you in such a good mood?"

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

She heard Charlie sigh on the other line. "Linda and I are officially going out."

Julie felt her heart sink. "But I thought you were already going out…I mean you did kiss her at the JV-Varsity Showdown last week."

"Yeah I know I did, and we talked after awhile and decided to get to know each other a little bit better. "

"So now that you're 'officially' dating her, you've gotten to know her well enough?"

Julie began fiddling with her thumbs. Things were perfect now. The guy she'd liked-loved-for years was infatuated with someone else.

Somebody who she thought was perfectly sweet.

"That's awesome!" she shouted, a little bit to enthuastically maybe. Was it that obvious that she was upset?

Apparently not.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

Charlie didn't seem to notice any remorse that his friend had.

"It is awesome Jules, maybe we could double sometimes?"

Julie was taken aback. "Double? With who, Connie and Guy?"

Charlie laughed, "Yeah them too, but I was thinking you and Scooter."

Julie looked at her notebook, wishing that her algebra homework would fly off the pages and eat her. "Um…about that."

"Did you guys break up or something?"

"More like we never even began. You can't break up with something with someone if you never really had anything in the first place."

"That really sucks Jules," Charlie said, a concerned tone in his voice. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, it was nothing like that Charlie. We just came to a mutual agreement that we were better off as friends. There wasn't very much….chemistry I guess."

She could swear that wherever he was, Charlie was raising an eyebrow and rolling his eyes at her.

His eyes. Those deep blue eyes that she felt that she could drown in…

**Snap out of it Gaffney!** Julie slapped her face.

"Chemistry, interesting word choice there."

"Thanks?"

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

"Your welcome. Anyway, so you and Scooter are 'over'."

"You could say that Charlie, but we never really had anything to begin with again, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess things were just different for Linda and me."

Julie felt really bad. She just wanted to scream at him. Or call up Linda and cuss her out. And she didn't even have a major problem with Linda; she was smart, funny, and sweet. It wasn't like that Julie had confided in Linda about her feelings for Charlie. She didn't tell anybody either, except Averman, although she had no idea why she'd tell him of all people. It could be said that Averman had a very low threshold for pain and if anyone happened to just squeeze it out of him, she'd be royally screwed.

"Maybe it's a good thing that things were different for you and Linda then," Julie said, collecting her emotions.

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And we're together_

_It's for real_

_Now playing_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like something more than in my mind_

_I see it_

_Could be amazing_

The conversation was getting dead. She could tell. And why wouldn't it? She didn't really feel like being the good female friend for once. She wanted to be…the girlfriend, the one that he was gushing about. Not Linda.

Now she felt even lower than dirt. She felt like a microscopic piece of bacteria. She felt as if she should be happy for Charlie.

But then again…

"Listen Charlie," she said into the phone, searching for an excuse not to talk to him.

She then noticed the gum wrapper.

"Damn," she said, rubbing the wrapper up against the speaker. "I forgot how crappy the reception in this room is…"

"Julie," she heard Charlie's voice on the other end. "I can't hear you, you're breaking up."

She held the phone away from the speaker, still rubbing the wrapper up against speaker. "I'LL HAVE TO CALL YOU LATER!" She called into the phone hoping that she sounded distant enough.

Julie slammed the cell phone shut.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

"Back to math homework," she muttered pulling open the notebook that she'd shut to sooth her nerves. And in hope that her wish would be granted and be eaten alive by her algebra homework. What a headline that would make.

**EDEN HALL FRESHMAN EATEN BY MATH HOMEWORK!**

Laughing, Julie picked up her cell and began to dial Charlie's number. She stopped in mid-dial. **I have to make him really think as if my cell phone was really breaking up. **She put it down on her desk.

"_I'm nerdy to the extreme whiter than sour cream."_ The cell phone went off again.

**I'm so glad I picked out that ring-tone just for Averman. Then I could really be confused. **

"Talk to me," she said into the phone.

"Jules!" Lester Averman's voice, "Seeing as you've got a little something-something for him, I thought I should be the first to tell you before Portman or someone does and says it in a manner that's just so insensitive that-"

"Yes Averman," Julie said cutting off her teammate, "I know that Charlie has a girlfriend. He called me himself."

"Oh…I'm sorry Jules. Do you-"

Julie was getting irritated now. Why was it that Charlie seemed to follow her everywhere? "No I don't goodbye," she said bluntly before hanging up.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

Moving from her desk. Julie threw herself on her bed and buried her face in a fluffy pillow.

**Why do I have to be the one with the crush on the Captain? Why does the guy I love have to go and date somebody who's a total sweetheart and who I don't have any problem with?**

Julie sat up on her bed. She picked up her phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hey Charlie," she said into the phone, "It's Julie. I have something to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago. I love you. Yeah, I know you have a girlfriend and don't see me that way at all and probably never will, but I do. I can't help myself…it sounds corny I know, like something you hear in those cheesy daytime soaps but, I do. I can't help it. I love you. I only wish that you felt the same way too. Like in the movies."

Julie put the phone back into its place on the desk. That was just the most riveting thing that she'd probably told to anyone in her entire life.

And she hadn't even told Charlie. She'd just told herself.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song_

**A/N- I know the "like in the movies" line is a little corny, but I had to tie it into the song somehow. Please R&R. **


End file.
